


Netflix and Chill?

by dragonfairy1030



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfairy1030/pseuds/dragonfairy1030
Summary: A quiet night at home and an unexpected visitor changes things for one of your friendships.





	Netflix and Chill?

**Author's Note:**

> All my TMNT stories are set after the movies and the guys are over 18.

You bounded around the cozy apartment while Blue October played in the living room. One week, a full 7 days with the place all to yourself. No roommates to bug you. No work to frustrate you. No dealing with people at all if that's what you want.  
  


“This is gonna be great. Got my snacks and a drink, time for some Netflix and chill...Solo!” Heading back to the living room, your trip was cut abruptly as you ran into a wall. Well, it was solid as a wall. Your brain was spinning, the doesn't have a door so you didn't hit that. You weren't on the floor. What did you hit? Somewhere in the fog that was currently your brain, you heard a voice. ‘Intruder!’ Your mouth opened to scream automatically when a large hand came up to cover it. That voice you heard earlier was becoming clearer and it seemed to be panicked.  
  
“Aw man, ______ are you ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?”  
  
Blinking eyes finally focused on the bespectacled terrapin fretting over you. “Donnie, what the hell? You scared the crap out of me. Being all ninja-y and sneaking into a girl's home.”  
  
He blinked then as his skin darkened at his cheeks. “I uh… tried calling but you didn't answer. Texted you too. You know, you didn't have to say that like I was being a pervert or something…” He was starting to fidget now. “I was just wondering if you wanted to watch a movie or something?”  
  
Now you fidgeted. “You mean just the 2 of us, instead of with the others at the lair?” Now, this was new. You had never had time alone with Donatello before because let's face it there was no such thing at the lair. Not with 3 brothers. But here in your apartment, there was just the 2 of you and the thought brought a host of butterflies to your stomach. ‘Is he talking about a date night? Can't be, could he?’  
  
Donatello scratched his head after removing his headset and his eyes went to the ceiling. “If you don't mind? I seem to remember that your roommates took a trip for the week, but you decided on a staycation instead.”  
  
You shook your head as you felt your heart pounding in your chest. “Sounds good to me. We can order some food too.”  
  
“You handle the food. I'll uh...clean up the mess I caused.”  
  
You took in his embarrassed look in slight confusion. “Mess?” It took a second for you to think back on what had happened. Then realization struck you and you looked down to what was the destruction of Donatello’s surprise arrival. Bits of glass and puddles of liquid littered the floor to your right as the popcorn you had made seemed to be everywhere. The bag of gummy bears seemed to be the only thing to survive. “Oh, that mess. We better start on this before the floor gets sticky. Eeep!” You were startled as your feet left the ground. Your eyes flew to the large hands around your waist and you prayed the thunder that was your heartbeat was only audible to you. Then, as soon as started, it was over and you missed instantly how it had felt.  
  
“Why don't you order a couple of those taco plates that you bring to the lab sometimes.” As he spoke he made his way back to the kitchen to start cleaning. A calming breath and you had your phone in hand. Music off, you placed the order. The butterflies had yet to subside and you were wondering if this was such a good idea. But you couldn't tell him you changed your mind. “They said it would be almost an hour. You didn't have to do that.”  
  
He looked back at you after dumping the dustpan. “It was my fault. So what are we watching?”  
  
“I don't know. There are lots of DVDs and Blu-rays to pick from. Netflix is an option, or Funimation has good anime.”  
  
“Netflix sounds good. Let me get you to get you another drink and we'll find something good.”  
  
Getting comfortable on the couch was difficult. You were hyper-aware of how close you would be. The movie you guys picked was a poor distraction for your overloaded brain. It felt like a blessing when the doorbell rang as you hopped up to get it. You had just made it off the couch when his voice stopped you.  
  
“My treat.” He held up some cash urging you to take it. When you shook your head he put it in your hand instead. “I insist.”  
  
You finally nodded heading to grab the door. Upon your return, you noticed Don had the dinner table ready to go.  
  
Dinner was only slightly less awkward than the couch. The conversation didn't come as easy as it usually does between the 2 of you. He seemed to notice it to as he caught himself babbling about his inventions a couple of times. Your nerves just wouldn't go away. You did have a crush on the brilliant terrapin in front of you. Maybe that was the reason your body was jumping with first date jitters. There was just something in the air that was more intimate than just a friendly dinner.  
  
Once again Donatello cleaned up afterward, refusing to let you help. You were struck staring glossy eyed in thought on the couch. ‘What do I do?’ So lost in thought you were in fact that you failed to notice him standing in front of you. On the third call of your name, you snapped out of it. “Sorry, what did you say?”  
  
A sigh left his lips. “Maybe I should go home? Tonight, it's not going well at all. So I'll head home and we'll just pretend this never happened. We’ll go back to the way we were, no more awkwardness.”  
  
He looked so sad and you bit your lip scrambling to stand on the couch. The added height almost got you to eye level. “Leave? You don't have to leave. To be honest, I don't think it will be so easy to go back to that.” Your voice sounded small to your ears and you really wanted to shut up, but something told you to keep going. “But if that's what you really want, I can try. I'll try really hard because your friendship is the most important thing to me. Even if, in the end, I want more. But maybe you don't and that's fine. I'd rather be just your friend than nothing…” Your eyes widened as you were neatly hushed by the gentle and shy pair of lips pressed against yours. You felt his arms snake around you as he tentatively moved to deepen the kiss and your eyes slid shut enjoying every moment. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled back before resting his forehead against yours.  
  
“I want more too.” He spoke quietly. “I just was at a loss of how to approach you. When you mentioned having the place to yourself. I thought this week might be my best chance to find out how you felt.“ He laughed a little. “This was shaping up to be a first date horror story though.”  
  
That had you laughing a bit. “It was, but I think we've turned it around.” You gave him a couple of butterfly-like kisses. So why don't we get back to the movie and do some cuddling too.”  
He smiled so sweetly as he took his position on the couch pulling you with him. He kissed your forehead as the movie started back up. “Best idea yet.”

You weren't sure when you fell asleep. The last thing you remembered was laughing at the TV as Donnie played with your hair. But the sun peeking through your bedroom curtains had woken you from a peaceful slumber. Stretching you headed to the kitchen for a bit of breakfast. Cereal bowl in hand, you plopped in front of the TV and saw a note. It was just a paper folded to stand up with just one word on it. 

 

Tonight?

You grinned putting down your food to go grab your phone. That smile refused to leave as you sent your reply.

C u at sundown 😘


End file.
